Don't leave me
by Mafierry
Summary: Kodoko Sakura hates her own name cause she knows her sensei, Rock Lee, is in love with Haruno Sakura who seems to play her own mind. But things aren't always as they seem


_Late at night listening to "You raise me up" from Romeo x Juliet and reading my friend's oneshot so I was bored and made one! Hope you like it xD_

"Sakura!"

I turned my head to the voice but once again it was not directed to me but to Haruno Sakura. I sighed to myself and kept practising my ninjutsu. Several moments passed and I heard a voice calling Sakura again but I decided to ignore it this time. Who would talk to me around this time either way?

"Sakura! ... SAKURA!" I felt a grip on my shoulders and turned to look surprised. "Didn't you hear me Sakura? I was calling you!" It was Lee-sensei , our team leader.

"Ah, sorry sensei, I was too focused on practising!"

"That's good, that's good! Keep it up and you'll get it in no time!" he smiled at me satisfied and I smiled in return. He was always happy when he saw me trying hard. And I always wanted to see him happy.

"Lee-kun! What are you doing here?" Haruno Sakura came and I looked at the ground.

Why did SHE have to come? Sensei was just smiling at me and now he's looking at her ... and not me.

"I was checking on my student, Sakura, here. Hard worker as always!" he smiled towards me and I faintly did the same.

"Ohh, so that's the rumored Kodoko Sakura? The one she came late at school and graduated at 15?" she laughed making me want to hit her even though I knew she just wanted to chitchat, not insult me.

"Sensei! I'm sorry but I'm going to continue my practice now! Bye." I said fast and fled.

Everyone knew Lee-san liked THAT Sakura. Why did I have to have the same name as her? And why does she have the right to laugh with my situation? I didn't even plan to be a ninja but my parents were killed needlesly by ninjas and I wanted to be strong to make my parents proud. But however hard I try I can never match the others who have been wanting to be a ninja since they were born. All I know is to try hard to even achieve the minimum goal. Lee-sensei was the only one who actually believed in me. Everyone thought it'd be a waste of time for me to try now but he was the only who supported me to keep going and then when I graduated I got him as my teacher and I couldn't have been happier till I learnt he was in love with Haruno Sakura and that's when I realised that I was in love with him myself.

Weeks passed with me trying to suppress my feelings for sensei while trying my hardest to become better but it was a hard thing to do when somehow SHE seemed to be everywhere he was which made me avoid him half the time. I heard she was head over heels for Uchiha Sasuke, what was she doing being arnd Lee-sensei all the time?

"Sakura?" I heard a woman's voice and to my surprise it was Haruno Sakura.

"Yes?" I breathed deeply and stood normally.

"Can we talk a bit?"

"Uhm... sure" Do I even have a choice?

We sat down on a bench.

"I wanted to say sorry about the other day... when you run off" My eyes hardenedand looked towards the practice fields. "I didn't know the circumstances" She shook her head in compassion. "It was very insensitive of me to laugh like that when something so tragic has happened to you and I really wanted to apologise to you" I didn't answer. I kept looking towards sensei. Last thing I wanted was sympathy from her. "... Do you like him?" I snapped my face to her and blushed.

"What?" She giggled.

"You stare at him whenever you can" I just blushed more. "So you do like him!"

"None of your bussiness" I got up tightening my fists.

"Sorry sorry. I just wanted to help you as a fellow woman . We women have great intuition you know!"

"Good for you. Can I go now?"

"Wait wait! I really wanted to help you. You must know how Lee-kun... likes me, right?" she asked quietly. What was she doing, showing off? Does she LIKE stepping on his feelings and spread it around? I turned completely mad to her. "Well I don't think..." She looked at me face and just smiled which made me more mad. "Well you won't have any more chances meeting him soon any time soon" she exclaimed closing her eyes.

"Excuse me? He's my teacher, of course I'll be seeing him"

"Oh you haven't heard?" She opened her eyes looking straight at me. "He was only a substitute teacher for Might Guy-san"

"What?" I was shocked.

"You really didn't know that Lee-kun was only teaching you till he got back? He's only a chuunin, he can't teach yet. He is only 17" I kept looking at her.

Of course I knew chuunins weren't team leaders but since we had him I thought he was here to stay... maybe... perhaps maybe he was put especially for me since he was the one who could teach me things efficiently.

"Oh well , have fun this last day. Later he's leaving for a dangerous mission and we don't know when he'll be able to return." she cocked her head feigning indifference.

"..." I tried containing my anger again.

"Hmm, I wonder with who I'll talk now" she put her finger on her mouth wondering.

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" I shouted despite my tries. "HE MIGHT DIE AND ALL YOU CARE FOR WHO IS GONNA KEEP YOU COMPANY WHILE HE'S AWAY?" I tried calming down. She was surprised at first but then she smiled. How can she be so cold ?

"My my" she said looking over my shoulder "I don't see Lee-kun anymore. I guess he went to prepare to leave."

I snapped my head towards the training fields but he was nowhere to be seen. I tightened my fists even more to the point my nails were almost digging into my flesh.

"If you want, you-" I gave her a hard glance and run as fast as I could to sensei's room.

How could she be so so so indifferent? Even lately, when sensei says 'Sakura' he has this happy smile on his face and she just uses him to pass the time? How can she be so cruel to him?

I reached his room fast but I was out of breath. I was worried too much to control my breathing while running. I took deep breaths and before I chickened out and I knocked his door. He opened after a couple seconds.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

"Is it true Guy-sensei is going to be our sensei from tomorrow forth?" I asked panting still and my eyes started getting wet suddenly.

He lowered his eyes. "Yes... yes that's true"

"Why? You were doing an excellent job at it yourself! Doumeki and Horo think so too! We are a great team with you teaching us!" I shouted fast.

"Well I was only a substitute..."

"But-but-"

"But that's it Sakura! Plus... what great team... you have been avoiding me lately so much..."

"Wha-..." He noticed I was avoiding him? I thought I was discreet... "Is it my fault?" I looked at him pained trying to hold back my tears.

He looked at me surprised and looked the other way. "What are you saying? Of course it's not your fault!"

I kept looking at him without knowing what to say.

"Either way" he said "I have to prepare for tomorrow. It's gonna be a difficult-"

"NO" I interrupted him. He seemed so tired when he was talking just now. This not the usual hardworking him.

"What no?" He asked looking at me.

It must be really serious if he is like that. I looked at the ground. He might really die...

"Sakura?"

"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled from the bottom of my lungs! "I don't accept this! You can't go! You can't die!"

"Wha-?" Tears started pouring from my eyes and I couldn't stop.

"You can't go and leave me alone! I love you sensei! Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me too!" I sobbed and fell on my knees. He didn't say anything and I assumed he was too shocked but I couldn't stop till everything got out of my chest "You are the only one who understands me sensei! The only one who really cared and tried to help me achieve my goal! You can't leave me too! I really... I rea-lly do lov-e y-ou" my sobbing made it harder for me to talk. "I... I know y-ou like Sak-ra and th-t's why I avo-id-d y-ou b-ut b-t don't lea-e me cau-e of th-t"

"It's ok Sakura, it's ok, calm down. I'm not going anywhere" he fell on his knees too and hugged me making my tears stop from surprise for a split second before I clang on him and kept shedding tears.

He took me inside and helped me calm down and when I did I felt so embarrassed. I was supposedly trying to forget him not confessing to him. I was sitting on the couch and he was standing in front of me. Reminded me when I was being punished when I was young. Who knows what will happen now. Probably he'll tell me I can never see him again even if he returns safe from his mission.

"Sakura..." he started gently. I flinched but kept looking at the cup of cocoa he had poured for me. "I don't know what happened but are you ok now?" he asked gently again. Gosh, I was so embarrassed. He probably didn't know how to treat me. He's usual fired up and now he seemed... careful. "Sakura?"

"Uhm yes, I'm ok" I said to my cup of cocoa.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he squated in front of me making me blush.

"I... I don't know... Sakura-san told me you were going on a deadly mission and-"

"She said what?"

"That you were going to-"

"I heard it, I heard it but... that's not true"

"Eh?" I looked up without noticing it.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But ... but you said you had to prepare..."

"That was for tomorrow's dinner. Naruto and the others are coming over for food I have to be prepared" he made his usual fired up face and I smiled. "Finally you smiled" I was caught off guard and blushed even more. "Lately you've been so down I didn't know what to do!" He is so nice... But what about what Sakura-san said? She lied to me? Why?

"Uhm ... I think I have to go talk to Sakura-san" got up leaving my cup on the table and headed towards the door. Now that I knew he was safe, it all felt so surreal.

"Wait" He grabbed my hand and I turned to him tring to have a poker face... I doubt it worked. "Are you avoiding me again?" he sounded... hurt? My face was a mask of surprise.

"No..."

"What you said... was it true?" he asked trying to look calm.

"Uhm... about wh... yes" I admitted after I saw his face. I couldn't lie right now.

"Really really true?"

"Yes?"

He dragged me and hugged me.

"Wahh, I didn't know what I'd do if it weren't. I thought you hated me the last few weeks" What. Was. Going. On? My brain froze. Same with my movements.

He took a step back to face me. "I thought I wasn't fit to be your teacher when I was having these feelings for you and with you avoiding me. I was asking Sakura-san for advice and she said she'd help me" I rose my brows.

He kept looking at me and me at him for several moments till he reached my face and kissed me and I finally got feelings of my body or at least my subconscious did cause right then, my hands climbed to his neck and hugged him.

After a few moments of being close to each other, I felt myself again kinda. It somehow felt so right. In the end he was only 2 years older than me.

"Does that mean you are still gonna teach us?" I asked smiling.

"No, I was really a substitute BUT" he continued seeing I was going to complain "I'll be here everyday to help you with anything you need"

We both smiled.

**-BENCH-**

"Ahh ahh~ Youth is so troublesome" Haruno Sakura said looking at the sky hoping for her own miracle.


End file.
